Chuck vs Special Forces
by rusty74
Summary: Set after Devon and Ellie's wedding Sarah leaves with Bryce after uploading 2.0 and Chuck joins the army.
1. Prologue

_**This story came to me as an idea after having read in quite a few fanfics Chuck being displayed as a bit of a girl. While Sarah or Casey, well actually everyone walks all over him. This story is a definite AU after season 2 however will feature some canon plot features, how many I do not know. This story starts after Sarah but instead of Chuck getting the Intersect 2.0, Bryce gets it as no problems happened when he went for the download. Also I've moved Chuck getting the Intersect downloaded into his head a few years earlier I.E Chuck only mopes about Jill for 2 years before the Intersect so he actually gets it in 2004 instead of 2007 and that means he's 25 when Bryce comes for the 2.0 download. The story is kind of set weirdly using flashbacks that may be long or not long.**_

_**It is a very, very eventual CHARAH hehehehe**_

_**Chuck in this fic will kill people and not be such a prude when it comes to girls I mean come on he is a guy :P Also give it a chance before you write it off to people who don't like Chuck being different. **_

**11/12/12**

**Somewhere in the Caves of Tora Bora, Afghanistan**

Pain. All Chuck could feel right now was pain. There was nothing left for him to feel. Had it been days, weeks or months. He didn't know it felt like time had stopped, obviously it hadn't but it would be good to know how long he's been here. Oh well who cares how long it's been, he want's out, but there hasn't been an opening for him to even consider escaping let alone actually doing it. The time between torture sessions was the worst, he didn't know when they would come back as he was constantly in and out of consciousness, what to do? What to do…. He looked down and surveyed his injuries a few broken ribs, he could feel that his nose was broken, knife wounds in his torso, three to be exact which had been rather shitly stitched up, a gun shot wound that had also been stitched indelicately to top it all off probably some nice cuts and bruises to his face. Chuck sat there tied up to a chair in a dark, dank, windowless cave hole with flickers of artificial light in the corner that gave it an eerry sort of vibe. He remembers the pain of something like this almost six years ago, however that was a completely different pain, emotional. Now all he is feeling is physical pain. He can't decide which one he would rather but none would probably be good as well. He couldn't help but remember that pain all those years ago and how he managed to get into this situation as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

**29/11/06**

**Sarah's old Apartment**

Pain. The only thing that he was feeling, the only thing he would feel for the rest of his life was pain while staring at Sarah's now empty hotel room. Sarah had left him. Sarah had left him and for all the people in the world it had to be Bryce Larkin. He had finally got the Intersect out of his head and thought that he and Sarah could at least start a relationship or have a life together but low and behold she left him on the first flight out of Los Angeles. He had been played like a mark and felt like a sucker. She didn't even have the decency to say goodbye, who did he have to hear it from, Casey. Well at least he knew he had one friend to come from this whole chapter in his life.

_**An hour earlier**_

"_Casey have you seen Sarah, I've tried calling her but she's not answering and I haven't seen her since Ellie's wedding yesterday. Is she ok? Did she get hurt? What's Happening" Chuck pelted Casey with questions trying not to sound too desperate._

_Casey knew exactly where Walker was and he was feeling a little anger towards his FORMER partner, she didn't even have the decency to ask him if he wanted to remain partners and join the fight against FULCRUM. He also felt a bit of sadness for the moron. Damn moron lady feelings have brushed off on me "She's gone. Hopped on the first flight out of here with that douchebag Larkin. Should have put the bullet in his head when I got the chance."_

_Chuck's world came crashing down._

As Chuck stood in Sarah's old hotel doorway that pain quickly turned into anger and that anger seemed to clear all but one thought on his mind and what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to mope around. No. He was in the best shape of his life thanks to John Casey. Casey had given Chuck a good workout plan, Chuck insisted that it was so he could better protect himself should the need ever arise, Casey being Casey had asked if it was because he was trying to impress Walker. Chuck vehemently denied this and told Casey he was shocked, although in his mind it was 90% to impress Sarah and 10% to protect himself, wait hold that thought 99% to impress Sarah. Ehckkk why am I thinking of the Blonde one. Stupid heartbreaker left with the douchebag Larkin. Ok enough moping about Sarah (although his mind thought you will never get over her) he told himself that he would. 1 week was all he was going to mope around and then he was going to move on with his life.

**15/12/07**

**2 week after Sarah leaving**

Before he knew what he was doing, Chuck was at the Buymore.

Knock, Knock.

"What is it?" boomed Big Mike

"Ahh, Big Mike sir I am here to give you my letter of Resignation" Chuck said in a hushed tone. Chuck had seen some pretty unsavoury characters in his time but Big Mike still gave him the willies.

Instead of being angry or upset Big Mike looked up at him with pride shining in his eyes "I always knew you were destined to do better than the Buymore Bartowski and am glad to see this day has come." Big Mike than came round the table and gave him a bone-crunching hug.

Ok not what he was expecting but anyways "Thanks Big Mike, not just for this but for giving me some place to fit in when everything was stacked against me after Stanford. I will never forget what you did for me."

Big Mike wiped a stray tear from his face "So you have any idea what your going to do with the rest of your life?"

"Yes and before you ask you will find out from Morgan tomorrow it's actually a surprise and I'm going to be telling Ellie and the Captain tonight" and with a final good bye Chuck walked out of the Buymore for the last time as an employee.

**Later that night**

Chuck was feeling ok he guessed, as ok as you could after being left by the woman of your dreams, who you were so madly in love with it hurt. Still he was giving off the façade that he was ok while sitting round the table with Casey, Ellie, Captain Awesome, Morgan and Anna. Everybody was a bit unsettled that Sarah had left. Ellie and Awesome had only just found out as they had been on their honeymoon in Fiji for the past two weeks. Actually unsettled was an understatement everybody was a little shattered that Sarah had left and this was the first family dinner without her in two years. It actually was a little weird as she had become part of the Bartowski extended family. Casey would also be leaving however this would be tomorrow after all he still had to see the closure of Castle and tie up any loose ends. Casey even as much as it pained him to think it let alone let those words reach his mouth was going to miss Burbank. He had grown accustomed to it and in the end was a little attached. Which only left him.

Chuck stood up taking everyone a little by surprised in their half drunken stupor. It was now or never he guessed. woooo he was nervous and had very sweaty palms. "Hi everyone" really he criticized himself your talking to your family and friends not someone you don't know "Okay I know a lot of you will not like this news" He looked around at his family and friends who were gathered around but its what I feel I must do and just know you wont be able to talk me out of this because it has already been set into motion."

Ellie perked up in wonder.

"Guys I've joined the army and I ship out in 3 weeks exactly. I …" Chuck managed to get out all before Ellie could interrupt him with her…

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" screamed Ellie. "You can't do this, no I wont let you I don't want you to be killed or injured." Ellie was furious.

Chuck just looked back to her and with a cool tone said "Ellie I can and I will, I feel it is my duty to my country and I'm not going to sit here and mope around about Sarah leaving me, I did that after Jill for two years and now I'm 25, in the best physical shape and health I've been, yes I still have quite a way to go before I'm like you Devon" Chuck looked at Devon before continuing "but still I'm in a lot better shape than the minimum standards needed."

John Casey looked at Chuck with…WHAT was that respect in his eyes and nodded at him. Chuck was actually feeling quite good about this decision and Casey's assurance made him feel even better.

"Ellie, look I know you want to protect me but this is something I need to do everyone is moving on with their life, you and Devon just got married, Morgan and Anna are moving to Hawaii and John got a job with Buymore corporate." Okay the last one was a lie but what was he supposed to say oh John's going with his old unit to kill some SOB's. "We will still see each other and whenever I get leave I will come visit you and Devon."

"Ok Chuck. I just can't deal with this at the moment. Tomorrow you and me can talk." Ellie managed to say just as the dam broke as she started crying and ran from the kitchen into the bedroom with Awesome in hot pursuit behind her.

Morgan looked up at him and said "Dude this is so cool, your gonna be like Soap from Call of Duty 4. I'm proud of you man takes a lot of guts to do what you will be doing." He then continued after putting his arm around him "Look at us man following our dreams you as a soldier, me as a Hibachi chef in Hawaii life is good, well ahh except for you know Sarah but man you're a good guy and I know it will be hard but there's someone out there for you."

"Thanks man and I'll miss ya buddy but we can still stay in contact hopefully and on my time off I can come visit you in Hawaii and we can check out the sites if you know what I mean" Chuck gave him the patented Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Morgan started chuckling and said, "You can count me in" and gave him a wink which he received a hard punch in the arm from Anna. Morgan looked to Anna and continued "I, I mean I will be your wingman Chuck and we'll get you the ladies" Morgan looked to Anna with a smile on his face, Anna just stormed off "Oh is it that time" he said to no one in particular "Well looks like I'm going home and we'll catch up everyday before you and I leave which is only like two days apart."

"Yes definitely, everyday but tomorrow. I think I'm going to be explaining myself the whole day to Ellie" He chuckled with that

"Yer dude, I feel sorry for you the wrath of Ellie is not something I like to be on the receiving end of. Well I'm out, See ya later"

"Yer see ya later man"

With a hug from him and a fist-bump he left.

Casey and Chuck were the only ones left standing in the lounge room. Chuck was about to talk when Casey said, "This conversation is not about to happen and when it's over it never did. But I really respect your decision to join the army and am proud to call you my friend. We had a good run here Chuck and if your ever in need of anything here's my card" Casey handed Chuck a plain white card with just a number on it "And your fingers better be on fire if you call that number. Also this conversation never happened." With that Casey walked out the door with a "See ya later moron"

Chuck was still sort of in shock at to what had just happened, Casey had been nice. Well I would have put more chance on it snowing in LA in the middle of summer than Casey being nice in a non-Casey way. "Well that was interesting." He muttered to himself before noticing the time, shit no wonder why I'm tired but why am I so cold?

**11/12/12**

Chuck awoke with a start. Cold so Cold, he was dripping wet after having a bucket of Icey water thrown on him to wake him up. Fuck he was getting sick of this he wanted out of this hellhole. He was abruptly brought out of his musings by the first punch to his gut.

"oomph" he gasped as the air left him

"Who is the mole Captain Bartowski, you can stop this at any time if you just tell us. No more pain and we'll let you free." A man's voice had said

"Hmm.. Convincing offer but I'm having quite a bit of fun here. And I seriously doubt you will let me go free. I think I will pass with your oh so generous offer." He had been told by his SERE instructors that if you were ever caught and had to withstand torture that you should never talk but Chuck found it rather benefited him if he talked about everything except for what his captors want to know.

"Enough! We are never going to get anything out of him. We've spent enough time on this filthy American swine take him outside and kill him." The Taliban commander said to two of his lieutenants.

They proceeded to start untying him from the chair, if Chuck had had enough strength to do anything he would of but he was just in too much pain and was beyond exhaustion. They roughly picked him up, all but dragging him by the arms out of the little cave area he had been in. They dragged him for a few hundred metres through a tunnel system in the caves. He really didn't want to die not for him but because of the people he would be leaving behind, his sister Ellie, his bro in law Awesome, his best friend Morgan, and his very good friend Casey. He didn't have a wife or fiancé or even a girlfriend. Pretty sad for a 32 year old, even Morgan had got married and had a little boy running around. You would have never guessed Carina one for settling down but she had and with Morgan? Yup that was definitely weird. Oh well Chuck couldn't be more than happy for Morgan he deserved to be have a good life. He considered maybe one of the many, many girls he had slept with (all very good looking if he must say so himself) to maybe settle down with. No he didn't ever want to feel the pain he felt after Sarah left him. Oh he still was very interested in women, but he was much more about the physical feelings then emotional now. Whenever he was in the States not on a mission or deployment he was regularly with a girl. A new one every night sometimes he would sleep with one a couple of times but always broke it off once the girls started saying they had feelings for him or whatever. It was a lie what they said, they all would eventually leave him when they started to get bored just like his mother, just like Jill and just like Sarah and he never wanted that feeling again. That's why he left them.

As if waking up from a dream his eyes were assaulted by the brightness of the sun. "Ahhh!" he yelled in pain, never had he felt something so physically painful as those first few moments he was dragged out of the cave and into the light.

"Put him over there." One of the lieutenants shouted to one of the jihadist foot soldiers out side of the cave. "The commander wants him dead so put a bullet in his brain." He spat the last few words at Chuck

"Oh well this is it I suppose" Chuck thought to himself as he seen the man walk up to him with his gun pointed at him. He was almost toying with Chuck. For his part he just looked at where he was, he was close to sea level in a valley of sorts if you could call it that but the valley floor was vast with about a square mile before the next high mountain, which has a snow, capped peak. Hmm quite a nice looking country but what a fucked up one as well.

The man walked around behind him and cocked his gun "Any last words you filthy American?"

"Yer, Fuck you terrorist scumbag." Chuck spat coldly.

BANG

_**Ok so that's the prologue sorry for the cliff hanger **_

_**Let me know what you thought or what you want to see in this story. I will try update fairly quickly.**_

_**Thanks rusty74**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hi all :) thankyou so much for the reviews, they were greatly appreciated I have decided to write this chapter as a Sarah POV chapter and why she left and all that stuff. Also dives into some about the mission where Chuck ended up captured. **_

_**Anyways Enjoy!**_

**05/12/12 **

**Washington DC**

Director of operations in the Middle East Sarah Walker was curious and pissed, curious because it had taken over two months to get this information and pissed because of the first reason and pissed for having to sit outside in a waiting room while an assembly of Generals was happening on the inside, where she should be right now. It had been going on for three hours and she was still waiting, much more and she was going to leave. But Sarah began to think about what was probably going to be discussed it would be a meeting about a mission in which one of her SOG squads had taken part in that resulted two CIA operatives deaths two Ranger deaths, one pilot's death, two USAF Para-Rescue Jumpers death and the capture and possible KIA status of a Delta Force operative code name Ace. Today she was going to be informed who the captured person was. You would think the Director of operations in the Middle East would be able to get their full info, however the NSA under new lead was a very tight ship. Yes there were leaks however it was not worth putting her very important job at risk just to know. So she decided to wait her time.

She had not been informed because of the fact she was part of the CIA and so is not apart of SOCOM. Because of this she did not have access to the full files of the operators only their redacted files, which don't have names, pictures, age, where they live or even if they were married. It had their place of training, their first special operations unit, their character etc. This however worked both ways, as the NSA and military didn't have access to her full operatives files only the redacted ones.

This problem would have been waved in these sorts of extenuating circumstances because she is a director, however an agent from her squad was suspected as being a mole for Al Qaeda and had supposedly supplied the mission details to one of the Al Qaeda commanders. It had to be her squad because the Pilots, Rangers ,the Delta squad and USAF Para-rescue jumpers have a mandatory 48 hour black out period before this mission and only found out about the actual mission details 12 hours before go time and they as well as that they were scanned prior to blackout time and briefing time for bugs, mobile/satellite phones and all other types of communications equipment. The mole intended for the mission to be a trap, to catch and then execute the soldiers on live TV as a sort of morale boost to Jihadists everywhere. She had been in one hell of a sticky situation due to the actions of the mole, they still don't know who it is, so to protect the operators the CIA wasn't told. But how could they ever believe Sarah Walker a traitor. She had given up everything for her job; she had given up a chance at a normal life with the man she loved so why would they even consider she knew about it. Granted know one knew what she had given up but it just pisses her off that they could even suggest that. She was pulled from her daydream by some ones voice.

"Director Walker"

Sarah looked up to see the Generals assistant scowling at her.

"Yes?" she asked but had to restrain herself from calling her a bitch.

"You may now enter the assembly." The assistant told her

"Thankyou" replied Sarah although wanting to instead break her nose. Oh yer Sarah was not a happy director.

As Sarah walked through the massive oak doors all eyes were on her. She remembered all of them from the previous dealings she had. Wait why are there more here and what! Why is the Chief of Staff General Stanley here? Must be a little more important than she realized. She remembers whom General Stanley is not because he's the Chief of Staff, but because of the first time her and Chuck went on a date and he saved the General using the Irene Demova porn virus. With that memory a whole flood of emotions race over her of love lost and how she screwed up so badly leaving him six years ago and if she could go back to that moment in time oh how she would change that decision in less than a heartbeat.

I wonder where Chuck is now, what is he doing, well she knew he was in the army but it probably had something to do with electrical engineering, is he married. She didn't know theses things as time had slipped her grasp because she had been on long assignment missions at first with Bryce Larkin and then with Carina oversees in Europe. She still couldn't believe Carina had gotten married and also that it was to Morgan Grimes! She wished she could have been there but they had eloped because neither wanted a big wedding. However they are going to have a sort of resaying of their vows in just a little over a month. That will be their one-year anniversary as well and they also felt a little bad about eloping away from their family and friends. Sarah was looking forward to this but God was she nervous Chuck would be there and it would be the first time in over six years that she would see him. I wonder what he looks like if he still has his curls or he's still the lanky loveable nerd I met all those years ago. A smile started to form on Sarah's face but it was interrupted..

"Director Walker thank you for joining us" General Stanfield smiled genuinely

"It's my pleasure sir." Sarah replied while nodding

"As you are well aware we are here to discuss with you a mission which happened over two months ago codename operation Jupiter's bolt. A mission to kill or capture Ayman al-Zawahiri Al Qaeda's new leader, it was to take place in Afghanistan involving a Joint Special Operations Task Force, codename Task Force 22. This involved two squads and six airmen made up of two fire-teams from CIA Special Operations Group, two fire-teams from 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (Delta Force), two Air Force Para-rescue jumpers and four Army pilots from The 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment, with a Ranger Quick Reaction force on standby if things did not go to plan. The mission had begun successfully but things quickly deteriorated to the point where the Ranger QRF was needed. Seven men were Killed In Action and one was captured with a possible KIA status." General Stanley paused and had a drink of water.

"As you know Director Walker we are not here to discuss this operation, we have been doing that for the past two months and have learnt all that we can from it. We are here today however to discuss with you some very important information involving the Delta Force operator Ace. We have received intelligence that he is still alive and is located in the Caves of Tora Bora, near the Shaykh Huseine Kandao Pass, which borders with Pakistan. We believe Ayman al-Zawahiri is holed up there with a force of about 100 fighters protecting him. Now SOCOM is taking full control of this operation as the mole is suspected as being from within your ranks. The mission is to kill or capture Al-Zawahiri and to rescue Ace, I owe my life to this man."

"W-What do you mean sir" Sarah asked, she was actually very intrigued.

"Oh do you not remember Director Walker, you were there it was over eight years ago in California." The General replied

"Oh yes sir I do, but what does this have to do with General Casey he's the head of NSA operations, he doesn't go on missions" Sarah was genuinely confused

"General Casey is not who we're talking about. We are talking about the former Intersect. Captain Charles Irving Bartowski, 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, A Squadron, part of fire-team Black Vegas."

Sarah was shocked. She felt her legs tremble and her vision start to darken, if she had not of been an ex agent she would have fainted. But spies don't show emotion, she wanted to cry, to go and sit in a corner and cry to her self because she turned him into this. Chuck, HER Chuck was not only in the army (which she didn't approve of for a start) but he was part of one of the two best Special Operations Forces. That for a start is unbelievable but he was not only the best of the army but one of the best of the best special operations forces. His fire-team Black Vegas was thought to be made up and the stuff of legends to those that did not know they existed. They had a 100% mission success rate and had stopped several major terrorist attacks on US soil, singlehandedly saving millions of citizens each time. They had performed dozens of assassinations on High Level Importance Al-Qaeda, Al Shabaab and some of The Ring leaders. All five of The Ring Elders were captured by this unit, they were then interrogated by CIA personnel and this led to the eventual downfall of The Ring and why Sarah walker was now in a new job, it having been a promotion for her and Bryce Larkin's work firstly against FULCRUM and then The Ring. Bryce however got a much nicer promotion to Assistant Director of the CIA. This was also after the Intersect in his head was taken out and put into younger agents.

The President did not trust any unit more than Black Vegas to carry out the Special Missions that the United States of America sometimes required.

"W-W-Why wasn't I told of who this was before today?" Sarah tried to hide the pain and confusion and all the other emotions in her voice but lost miserably. She sounded like a wife who just got news of her husband's death yet didn't believe it.

"It was on a need-to-know basis Director Walker and you did not need to know before today." Said the General in a matter of fact tone.

"But he was my asset for TWO years General!" Sarah was now an even more pissed of woman than she had been when she entered this assembly and everybody knew not to get on her bad side when she was this angry.

"Exactly Director Walker he WAS your asset but he HASN'T been for the past six years so what would be the point in telling you?" General Stanley however was not the slightest bit intimidated.

Sarah wanted to say because I loved him actually still love him as much as you can when not seeing someone in six years, but she couldn't, she was a professional and Spy's don't fall in love. She gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride and said"You're right sir there was no need to tell me. When is the mission going ahead?"

"The mission will take place in six days on the 11th of this month. It will take commence at dawn, this gives the teams time to parachute in overnight and make there way to where Captain Bartowski is being held. One squad will secure the captive and the other squad will seek out and kill or capture Al-Zawahiri. After both tasks have been completed the squads will make their way to the waiting Ranger unit and then cross the border into Pakistan and be airlifted out." General Stanley paused to let everyone write his or her notes about the mission. "Now Director Walker we will not be using any CIA personnel as we do not want a repeat performance of what happened two months ago, however we want you to ship out to Bagram Air Base for the debriefing of Captain Bartowski. We chose you because he trusts you already and it would have been quite and ordeal to go through. This will be the preliminary debriefing and you and the Captain will then need to fly back to Washington DC for his final debriefing."

"A..AA Yes sir." Sarah could not believe it. This was definitely not the way she wanted to meet Chuck again. She had been waiting for the day they could finally meet again and she could stare into his warm brown eyes, but this was definitely not the way she had envisaged it. She's going to be the one that has to apply salt to Chuck's mental wounds from being tortured for two months as he will have to disclose everything about what happened to him during his time in captivity. Maybe she can help him through and then learn to trust her again and they can then have a chance at a life together away from the military and the CIA. This was a pipe dream though and she must be reasonable here. What if he's changed so much that he's now a different person. Chuck has had to do things that would make even the most strong willed men change. The battle between Sarah wanting to see Chuck and the one not wanting to see him and the possible way he had become was now waging inside her mind, however as much as she wished that it was a fair fight the outcome had already been chosen and she would have no part in saying what she wanted, because she had orders and Sarah Walker always follows orders.

**29/11/06**

**Sarah's Apartment**

Sarah had never felt so empty in her life. Why was she doing this to Chuck? Her Chuck. She loves him so much it hurts, but the rational part of her brain says, "Spy's don't fall in love." And that she has to do this, she has to give Chuck a chance with a normal girl, a normal life with a normal family, a normal house and a normal job. She could never be normal even as much as she tried she knew she could never do it. Chuck even told her that when he was with her at the fountain a couple of months ago, granted she didn't think he meant it but hearing those word scared her, what happens if he gets bored with her and leaves her just like every man in her life. That's why she has to leave even as much as it will hurt, it will be better for Chuck in the long run. Leaving with Bryce Larkin might not be the best thing she can hope for but maybe it will help being with someone who knew the old Agent Walker. It might help her to dull the pain in her heart she would feel after leaving Chuck. She highly doubts it though, Chuck is the only one in the world and how can you get over someone like that. The morning they spent in Barstow was something she would never forget, even if it were in a seedy run down motel, she had never felt that close to another person in her life and they didn't even have sex! What they would have shared in that motel room would have been the first time she had ever made love because with Chuck it would have never been sex. But no Casey and then FULCRUM had to ruin it. Well at least I will get to destroy FULCRUM and then whatever this new organisation was The Ring for doing that to me.

Sarah was packing the last of her things into her suitcase as she came across Chuck's old Stanford t-shirt. She brought it up to her face to breathe it in and remember her Chuck and that brought on a whole flood of memories of her time with Chuck from first meeting him at the Buymore to the date they went on the night after that, then their first kiss at the docks, their first real date, their time in the suburbs, when Chuck gave her the bracelet that's when her dam broke and she started to cry softly at first before all of her emotions overwhelmed her and she started to sob. It was five minutes before she stopped and was able to compose her self as much as someone could who was leaving the love of her life…

KNOCK KNOCK,

What who could it be Sarah thought as she walked to her door, gun at the ready. No one knew I was leaving. She opened the door.

"Casey?" she was definitely surprised.

"Walker." Casey said as he pushed past her into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked

"Well I came to ask you if you're going to say good bye to Bartowski, as much as he annoys me he deserves that from you Walker."

"I can't Casey, I don't want to see the hurt on his face when he sees that I'm going with Bryce on the Intersect Project. It's not what I wanted but I have orders and I follow orders." Sarah knew this thing about orders was a lie but at least Casey could reason with the orders part.

"That's bullshit Walker you and I both know that. You're just scared, for what I don't know and I don't really care but you owe him a goodbye at least." Casey was not happy, he could understand orders but Walker was Bull shitting with him and he had come to see Chuck as that annoying little brother he never had over the two years he was assigned to protecting him. Without even a goodbye Casey walked out of her apartment, slamming the door.

And that's when it hit her she knew the real reason that she was not staying. She was scared; scared of leaving something she's so good at (being a spy) to something that she sucks at (being a girlfriend). Scared that he would leave her like all the men in her life but most of all Sarah was scared of Chuck not loving her the same way she loved him. She didn't know if he truly loved her. Yes sometimes he told her how much she meant to him but he had been quick to dump her twice when Lou and Jill came along and then before the whole Cole debacle he told her that they could never have a future together. There was so much at stake here, her job the only place she had known that had been a sure stay in her life and if she gave it up for Chuck what happens when he realizes he can do so much better than her and she would be left with no love and no job. So no she was going to leave, she had orders and Sarah Walker always follows orders.

_**That's the end of Chapter 1 :). I really wanted to get this chapter out earlier but writing Sarah is so hard I sort of got stuck and had to leave it for a bit and come up with a better storyline for where she is in her life and also brainstorm how she would react and try gouge her feelings and whatnot. **_

_**Ok so I know we didn't have all of what happened in the mission where Chuck got captured however Chapter 2 will have it in there as it goes back to Chuck and I really wanted to tell it from his perspective first and then others later. Also I will go back in time to where Chuck was in training and how he developed the way he is.**_

_**Lastly have no fear it will become a Charah story but I want this story to build towards it like it would in real life. People just don't immediately get over things it takes time and effort. Things are not easily forgotten however they can be forgiven.**_

_**Thanks for reading :) **_

_**Rusty74**_


End file.
